Our Secret pt1: Love
by Keyote
Summary: Everyone in the world has at least one secret. You, me, everyone. So lets find out what secret Naruto and Hinata keep to themselves. Part 1 of 3.


Naruto: "Keyote doesn't own Naruto"

Hinata: "Masashi Kishimoto does."

Keyote: "Enough of this disclaimer, lets see some NaruHina action.

Naruto & Hinata: (blushing)

**important**: Some minor edits have been made since original release to correct for minor inaccuracies and spelling errors.

Our Secret pt.1: Love

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

They had just returned from their mission to Wave and they where glad to be home. However, Kakashi had noticed that Naruto wasn't his usual hyper active self. Neither Sasuke or Sakura minded that though as Sakura didn't have to put up with his annoying voice and constant request for a date. Sasuke just liked the peace and quiet, well as peaceful and quiet as it could be considering Sakura wouldn't shut up. The arrived at the Hokage tower and gave their report. After receiving their pay for the mission, everyone but Naruto left.

Both Sasuke and Sakura didn't notice or care, but Kakashi did and asked what was wrong. Naruto said he needed to talk to the Hokage alone for a few minutes. Kakashi nodded and left as the old man got up and the two of them went to the top of the Hokage Monument to be alone.

"So tell me Naruto, what's on your mind?" asked Sarutobi. He was a little concerned as he had never seen Naruto so quiet and lost in thought. Naruto remained quiet for several moments as he looked out over the village before turning his attention to the Hokage.

"I'm beginning to think that I should take a chance, despite what could come as a result of it." he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"And what "chance" would that be?"

"Telling a special girl my true feelings for her."

"I see. Well I can understand your worries. I'd be scared too considering Sakura..."

Naruto looked seriously at him and said "Come on old man, you know I wasn't talking about Sakura. Just like you know that I was never interested in her to begin with. I only acted like I was in order to to suppress my true feeling's for...." his voice trailed off.

"What brought this sudden change in attitude? I thought you were never going to pursue Hinata because you weren't sure how she felt. And if she did feel the same, you didn't want her to have to chose between her family and you."

"I already know she likes me, I just don't want her to get hurt. I doubt her family likes me considering how the main house members treat me when they see me, and there's no telling what her clan would do to her if we got together. It would be even harder for her cause her father is the head."

"I know. You and her would have been on the same team had her father not ask the council to keep you two apart." Naruto looked at the 3rd in surprise. "It's true. I wanted you to have at least one teammate you could get along with, but the counsil felt you'd be a bad influence on her. Funny, if only they new that the exact opposite is true. So tell me why you want to except and embrace your feelings now?"

"Its because of the mission. When I met and talked to that boy Haku, he asked if there was anyone precious to me and that I should protect that person or people. In doing so, I'll become truly strong. Then both he and Zabuzadied and I realized that life as a ninja is to short to live without taking chances and finding as much happiness as possible while you can. I always knew this, but I really didn't understand it till they died and I heard them say what they wanted most before they died, And what I want most in life is to be with her. Even more than being Hokage."

Sarutobi smiled at the boy. "Well Naruto, what ever decision you make, I promise I'll do all I can to help you." Naruto thanked the old man as well about to leave when he was stopped and was told that she was most likely at training ground 4.

Naruto soon arrived at training ground 4 and took a position that was down wind of Team 8's location. It was a good thing too as Kiba and Shino were there. Shino wasn't the problem though, it was Kiba and his nose. He saw Hinata continually striking the wooden post and kept his complete focus on her, watching her work. He wasn't sure why, there was something about her that made him feel like he belonged and was needed. He knew she was the one who was always watching him duringtheir academy days, and he always wished she would've come out and talk with him. But he understood why she didn't. She was afraid, like him.

Soon, Kiba and Shino finished their training and decided to call it a day and asked if Hinata if they wanted to walk her home. She told them she would stay a little longer and train some more. Kiba was about to offer to stay and help but Shino said she might want to be alone for awhile. Kiba shrugged and the two left. As soon as she knew they were gone, she stopped hitting the stump and looked in the direction that Naruto was hiding at.

She had seen him arrive with her Byakugan and was surprisedat first. Why was he hiding? Then she noticed he was looking at her with such longing and intensity in his eyes that she started to blush. She wanted to go hide and do the other things she normally did when he was around, but she didn't want her teammates to know he was here. She knew Shinowould have no problem with him, but Kiba she knew hated Naruto and would cause all sorts of trouble if he found out Naruto was here. Good thing Naruto decided to hide down wind.

Now that they were alone, she looked at him and he at her. Her mind was racing at what he might want with her.

'Naruto, why are you here?' she thought, hoping he might somehow read her mind and respond. So many possibilities raced through her head. Could this be the moment she had dreamed of? Would she finally get her Naruto? The boy came out of the tree and started towards her. Her heart was speeding up by the minute. She kept the possibility that it might not be what she thinks, but she could still hope. He was now only a few feet from her when he finally spoke.

"Hinata, there's something I want to talk with you about." he started as he looked into her eyes.

She felt faint, but held on. This could be the moment, her moment. And no way was she gonna screw this up. "Y-yes Naruto..." she started to say, but was interrupted by a voice calling fo her. She looked to see a member from the branch family coming from the path nearby. She looked back to find Naruto gone. She was upset that the moment had been ruined, but she saw Naruto hiding in a nearbybush looking at her. She saw him mouth the word {Next time} to her before leaving. As she started to walk home, she smiled to herself. She couldn't wait till they were alone again. Then maybe they could say what they wanted to say.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

(3 months later, day of the 3rd round Chunin exam matches)

Naruto had woken up not feeling like his normal self. As he ate and got dressed, he couldn't help but have doubts about his ability to beat Neji, despite his vow to win for Hinata. As he walked down the street, he said to himself that he shouldn't worry since he can summon a toad as big as the Hokage tower now. But despite that and having improved his chakra control by mastering walking on water, he was still doubting himself.

He decided too go to the spot were he made genin all those months ago, hoping he might find some of his lost confidence there. 'Did I do enough? Was there more I could have learned? More I could of done to prepare for this?' These were the thoughts that raced through his mind. For the first time in his life, he'd lost all faith in himself and his abilities. As he arrived at the training ground, he saw the last person he expected to see.

Hinata was there as well, though she was looking the other way and did not know he was there. Her hand was resting against the training stump and she was obviously lost in thought. Seeing her made him feel better, knowing she was ok. During the first three parts of the chunin exam, they didn't get a chance to continue the talk that got interrupted months earlier. After the preliminaries were over, he'd tried to see her but was not able to.

There was no one else around and he decided that now was the time to tell her what he wanted to say. Maybe in doing so, he might find his confidence again.

"Hinata, are you feeling better now?" he asked with concern in his voice.

The voice alone made her jump as she wasn't expecting anyone, but that fact she recognized the voice as being Naruto caused her to "eep" out and quickly jump behind the training stump. She was happy to see him, but her shyness and timid nature took control of her as always and she had reacted without thinking. This was one of the many things she hated about herself. She didn't want Naruto to think she didn't want him around but she couldn't help it.

"N-Naruto, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the c-chunin stadium?" she asked looking at her long time crush.

"Well I um, this is the place where I became a genin and I thought coming back here would help inspire me for today."

"I see. But why are you here now?"

"No reason. Does it really matter?"

"No, I guess not."

She felt bad cause she made him feel like he shouldn't be here when she was here. She had to fight back her tears. She saw him sigh sadly and that cut into her heart deeply. She was about to apologize till he broke the silence.

"Say Hinata, about Neji. He's your cousin right?" he asked. She nodded and said yes.

"Is he really strong?" He watched as she nodded again. He felt his heart sink and what little confidence he had left vanish. "Great." he said with a defeated voice.

She saw and heard this and realized that Naruto was falling into her usual mentality. She didn't want her Naruto to become like her. She needed to help him as he had always helped her, even if he didn't always know it. Calling forth all her courage, she started to speak.

"But, I still think you can win Naruto." This caused him to look up at her. "Yeah, I'm a strong guy too." He gave a quick, fake laugh before looking away, not wanting her to see his doubt. She saw it anyway and decided to continue saying what she knew he needed to here. "In fact, I know you can win." He once more looked at her. "When you cheered for me during the preliminary round, I felt that I became even stronger than ever before."

"Even though I lost, I still feel like I accomplished something that day. I started to like myself more after that. Even though it might look like nothings changed about me, I truly feel that I made a change for the better, and it's all thanks to you Naruto."

He looked at her and smiled. "I helped you changed? Well, I always hoped I'd be a good influence on people. Heh heh." His happy expression quickly faded as he asked "Is that how you really feel Hinata?" This caught her off guard.

"I might seem strong to you, but most of the time I just don't think like I should and I end up screwing up everything. I act all tough and confident, but most of the time I feel like I'm a total failure."

"That's not true Naruto." she interrupted him. "Even though you mess up from time to time, for me, I think of you as a proud failure. You've always been an inspirationto watch. You may not perfect, but who in this world is. Even when you fail and fall, you always have the strength and courage to get back up and keepgoing. You have never let anything beat you where it counts and that's what I consider true strength. And to me, your the strongest person in the world."

Naruto was taken aback by this. He had never heard Hinatatalk with such conviction and passion about anything sincehe'd firstmet her. With her words, he'd regained what he had lost and now knew this was the time to tell her.

"Thanks Hinata." She had been looking away after finishing her speech, but was now looking back at him and was happy to see what effect her words had on him. "You know, I was feeling really depressed and even a little afraid. But thanks to you, I'm feeling 100% again." At hearing this, she started smiling, knowing she had help her most precious person regain himself which made her feel truly happy and confident. She was about to take a chance when...

"Hinata, I've always felt that..." his voice trailed off, thinking on how he should tell her his true feelings. 'What? What?' she was thinking over and over. He smiled as the words finally came to him.

"Your a kind, pure, loving, strong, and above all else, a truly amazing person. Your my kind of girl, Hinata." At hearing this, her cheeks shined with a deep red. But she wasn't expecting what came next. "Hinata, I..." he broke off as he decided to show her how he felt, not tell her. He started to walk towards her. Without realizing it, she had started to retreat, a look of worry appeared on her face. Naruto noticed this.

"It's all right Hinata. I'm not going to hurt you." said Naruto. Hinatastopped, realizing what she was doing and cursed herself for both that and for the pain she'd heard in his voice. If he turned around and walked away now, she wouldn't blame him and she would hate herself for ruining what might be her one and only chance to find out how he truly felt about her. She was happy to see him still moving towards her till he was only a few feat before her. He extended his right hand to her.

He smiled at her as he said "Take my hand Hinata, and if it's ok with you, please let me take you away." Her eyes were locked onto his. What she was seeing in them was everything she had ever wanted to see. And his words made her heart melt. She felt the desire to faint building up in her, but she managed to keep it held at bay. Nothing was going to ruin this moment if she had anything to say about it.

She reached out and tookhis hand and he drew her to him. He wrapped his other hand around her waste, while the hand he had reached out with had let her hand go and went to her face, caressingher cheek several times before coming to rest there. She rested both her hands on his chest. This was better than any dream, any fantasy she ever had about this moment. And the best part was, this was real and it was happening here, now.

He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to her's. He kept it light and chaste just in case she didn't want this. But she never pulled away and they both pressed their lips closer together. They parted for just a moment before locking again in a much stronger and more passionate kiss. He soon opened his mouth a little, pressing his tongue to her lips, asking to be let in. She complied and let their tongue's play lightly with each other.

The kissed lasted for several minutes before they broke apart for air. Their foreheads came to rest against each others and they looked into the others eyes seeing nothing but love and happiness in them. The sound of fireworks in the distance seemed perfect to express how they felt at the moment.

"I love you, Hinata. I have for along time and I wanted to tell you but I..." He was cut off by a second kiss that last a moment. When she broke away, he saw tears of joy falling down her cheeks. "Oh Naruto, I love you too. I've loved you for so long that I can't remember a time were I didn't love you. I'm so happy right now." "Me too, Hinata." The two hugged each other tightly. When they finally pulled away, Hinata decided to ask the questions she was afraid to ask.

"But what about Sakura? I thought you liked her? And why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, as far as Sakura goes, I've never really liked her. I mean, you got to be crazy to chase after a person over and over again when she has treated you they way she has treated me in the past. The only reason I did pursue her was to hide my true feelings for you and to keep everyone from finding out I liked you."

"And before you ask why I tried to hide my love for you, I'll tell you. First, you know how the people of this village treat me and see me." She nodded at that as tears of pain filled her eyes at the thought of it. "I didn't want you to be dragged in to that life. And didn't want to see you looked at like I'm looked at and I didn't want to hear people say anything nasty about you just for being with me."

Now she was crying tears of sorrow knowing that the village had made him this fearful for her own safety. "That's why I also never asked you to join me when ever you were watching me when I was training. I'd always hoped you might come out on your own, but I understood why you didn't. You were afraid of rejection just as I was afraid other kids and teachers at the academy would see us together and giving you a hard time because of that."

She felt she couldn't hurt anymore for him than she did now. She had so many chances to show him she cared, and she had ran away from him every time. And it hurt worst to know the he always knew she was there and didn't speak up cause he was afraid she would be hurt. "I'm sorry, Naruto." she sobbed into his chest. "If only I'd been stronger, I could have befriended you sooner and you would not have been alone for so long. Please forgive me."

He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face back to his and kissed her. Her pain melted away a little at this. "There's no reason to ask for forgiveness Hinata. You did nothing wrong. What matters is here and now." She smiled and nodded at him. He truly was the one she wanted to be with.

"And as for the second reason, it was because of your family. I don't think they like me much and I know you would be in so much trouble if they found out that we were together. I know things are not perfect with your family right now, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew that I had caused you to suffer punishment from them because of me."

She continued crying into his chest. This wasn't fair. Why did she have to be born into a family that was so highly placed in the village. Why did she have to be a Hyuga. Because of the rules and laws of her clan, she knew having a happy life would be difficult if not impossible. Especiallya life where the guy she loved more than any other was the one person her family would never except. Then a thought came to her. It was along shot, but it was worth a try.

"Naruto?" she said pulling away and looking into his eyes. "I have an idea that might work." He look of hope came into his eyes. "What is it Hinata?"

"It might take some time, but I'll look through the clan archives and see if there is any law or rule in my clan we can exploit to help us be together. I'm sure there's something we can use. Since my clan as been around for several hundred years, they might be some law that we can use to our advantage. The trick will be for me to find it and see if it can still be used as things currently stand with current clan law."

"And what if you can't find anything?"

"Then I'll run away from them and not look back. If I have to choose between my clan and you, I'll always choose you."

They hugged again and Naruto thanked her and said he would always protect her. It was his promise of a lifetime. "OK Hinata, if you are really ok with that, then we'll run away together if and when that day comes. Until then, we'll date in secret, train together in secret, and get to know each other better."

She nodded, then decided to ask "Should we at least tell our friends about this. They might be able to help use sneak around my families and the village's back's?" Naruto shook his head and said "Not now, someday yes, but not now. Some of our friends will be happy for us, others may or may not at this time. Plus, its possible someone might make a mistake and say something about us dating aloud at the wrong time and place. Someone could hear and get the word to your father and the elders and depending on how they feel about at that time, it may or may not be good for us. For now, let's keep this our secret."

She nodded in agreement. "Yes, our secret. I like that; it makes me feel really special having something known between us and us alone." The two went back to kissing again for several minutes. They finally parted as Narutorealized that if he didn't leave now, he'd lose his match with Neji as a result of being late. She kissed him one last time for luck. Then he started his run towardshis fight with Mr. Destiny himself: Neji Hyuga.

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

(Several days after the Hokages funeral)

Narutohad just finished packing his things for the trip with Jiraiya to find some woman when he heard a knock at his door. When he opened it he saw Hinata with a cloak and hood on. He quickly ushered her inside and closed and locked the door. The moment he finished doing that, she jumped him and the two ravaged each others lips in a deeply passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. When they finally broke apart, they went and sat down on the couch and Naruto told her of the mission and that he would be gone for several weeks. She in turn had good news. She had found several possible bylaws that they could exploit to be together. She just needs a little more time to see if there were any others and if any of them can still be used and exploited.

Narutogave her a spare key to his home that he had made for her so she could hide out or hide anything she didn't want her family to find. They said their goodbyes with another intense kiss before leaving and doing what they needed to do. As Hinata did her studying, her father and several elders ask why she was so intent on learning clan laws, rules, and regulations. Her reply was that what ever role she was to serve in the future for the clan, she wanted to make sure she would perform it perfectly. They left it at that. Finally, two days before Naruto returned, she finally determined that there was only one way for them to be together that would work without fail. The only question was, were they ready to do that?

(One month and three days later)  
(Night after Tsunade became Hokage)

It was a little past 11 at night and Naruto was laying on his bed, thinking of what happened the other day. The entire village was on hand for Tsunade's presentation as the 5th Hokage. As Naruto stood by his team, Tenten had walked up and very discreetly handed him a note. She walked off before he could ask what it was for. He looked back to his team, but it was obvious that they hadn't noticed. He opened and read the note. It was from Hinata who asked if she could come over tomorrow night at mid-night and talk.

He looked around and finally saw her team. He then saw her looking at him. He took another glance at the note then looked back at her and nodded. She gave him a small smile and a nodof her own before both turned their attention to the Hokage tower as the coronation of the 5th started. Since then, Naruto was wondering what she had to say. Had she found something they could use against her clan to be together? And why did she want to meet at this late hour? He was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. Well, he was about to find out.

He walked towards the door and opened it. Hinata quickly entered and the two sat down on his bed. Naruto noticed she was pressing her two index fingers together rather fast, her face was red, and she wasn't looking at him. He realized that what ever she had found was making her very nervous. "Hinata, what's wrong? What did you find that's making you act like you did before our confession's?" She finally looked at him and said "I-I did. B-but I'm a-afraid it might m-make you m-mad." He realized it must be something if it was making her stutter around him again like the old days.

"Hinata, please don't be afraid. I'm here and I love you and I want to be with you forever. Whatever you found, if it means we can be together, I'll do it. Nothing is going to keepus apart. Believe it." She smiles weakly as they kiss for a few moments. Her faith renewed, she muster all her courage and blurts out as fast as she could "I need you to get me pregnant." She then watched as his face looks at her confused. "What did you say Hinata? You spoke too fast for me to understand what you said."

"You NEED to get ME PREGNANT!" she says more slowly this time. To say that Naruto was stunned was an understatement.

"Well, I didn't see that one coming. I'll admit that I thought taking your virginity might be a possibility, but this I wasn't expecting." She looked away shyly as she said "Actually, having sex before marriage, by Hyuga, law state's that if a daughter of the main house is found to have had sex before marriage, she will be branded with the curse seal and put into the branch house. After that, she is free to do as she pleases and even date outside the clan as there is no danger of the Byakugan being passed on to her kids unless she marries a male of either the main or branch house. Pregnancy, on the other hand, results in being banished from the clan and having to marry the father. The child will receive no support from the clan should they have the Byakugan in either training or protection."

As Naruto thought on this, he looked back to Hinata to ask another question only to see her begin to undress. He grabs her hands and ask "Hinata, what are you doing?" She looks at him, still nervous and says "Well, w-we have to be n-nakedto d-do this, don't w-we. I-I'm sorry, I'm j-just a l-little shy about e-exposing my body t-to you s-so soon. But I-I'm glad at least it's g-going to be y-you who's the f-first to see m-me completely." She tries to continue, but Naruto again stops her.

"Hinata, like I said before, I love you with all my heart. But I know that now is too soon for us to be doing this. I mean, you'll be only 13 when you give birth. Now I admit I don't know anything about the whole development and birth of a baby. Heck, I don't really know anything about sex except the most basic points which is funny considering I seem to be surrounded by perverted sensei's. But I do know that having a baby at 13 is dangerous for both you and the baby and I don't want to risk loosing either of you."

At this, Hinata started to cry as she hugged him tightly. It made her truly happy that Narutowas thinking of her and their future child and wanted them bothto be safe as opposed to the sex. Most guys, she knew, would gladly not cared and went and had sex with her just to do it and when she did become pregnant, they'd either run or be jerks about how she ruined everything but stick around cause it was the right thing to do. It was at that moment she truly knew it had to be Naruto and no one else but Naruto. "But, if we don't do this. They'll try to force us apart and that will truly kill me."

Naruto thought for a moment, then said "Well, does it looklike they suspect that we're together? Is there any indication that they might be trying to set you up into a marriage anytime soon." She shookher head at both. "Alright then. For now, there's no need for us to get you pregnant. We can continue going as we have and maybe in a few years, if your family starts to warm up to and like me, I'll approach your father and ask for your hand and hope he consents. If, on the other hand, he says no or if our love is threatened by anyone, then we'll do what we have to do. Is that ok with you, my Hime?"

She nodded happily as the two lay back on his bed, holding and snuggling with each other. They would talk about all that happened to each other over the last month and kissed every so often. Naruto decided to tell her about Kyuubi. He was surrprised to learn she has know for years after snooping around the main branches archival room hoping to find something that would explain why Naruto was so poorly treated. He was happy to know it only made her love him more cause to her, he was a true hero for not only bearing this burrden, but never once striking out at the people who hurt him and still being such a kind person. She soon had to leave, but they made plans to meet tomorrow for secret training and moments of loving affection.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

(Some time later)

Sasuke had betrayed the village and Naruto, along with several others, had been sent to bring him back. The mission had got progressively worse as it went on, ultimately ending in failure. Though Sakura had forgiven him, Narutocould tell she was really hurt and it would take time for her to fully trust him again. He had also agreed to go with Jiraiya on long training journey that would last several years. He had yet to tell Hinatasince she had yet to visit. He wasn't mad at her though. He knew she had heard how badly he was hurt and was probably to afraid to see him looking like this. And the truth was, he didn't want her to see him like this either.

Just then, a knock came from the door followed by it opening and Kiba and Shino entered. They were happy to see he was still in one piece. Akamaruwasn't with them as he still needed rest and Kiba's sister was looking after him. Kiba then grabbed Hinataand dragged her into the room witha large vase with flowers in her hand. Upon seeing Naruto all bandaged up like a mummy, she cried out and fainted. Shino managed to catch the vase of flowers. Kiba picked her up and placed her in the spare bed in the room. He, Shino, and Naruto started talking for a while.

Soon, Kiba and Shinohad to leave for some training with Kurenai, but since Hinata was still out, they asked Naruto if she could stay until she awoke. He nodded and they left. No sooner had they left, Hinata opened her eyes and quieted Naruto with a finger to her lips as she activated her Byakugan to see if Kiba and Shino were gone and none of Shino's bugs had been left to spy on them. When she was satisfied, her eyes returned to normal. She then jumped from the spare bed and rushed to Naruto, hugging him with all she had. He returned the hug and they stayed that way for several minutes before pulling away.

He saw her tears as she said "Oh Naruto, I was so worried I'd loose you. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner but I..." "It's alright Hinata, I understand. I was kinda hoping you wouldn't see me like this. But I'm glad your here. I have something I need to tell you." Narutotells her about his having to leave with Jiraiya for training and he will be gone for several years.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I want to stay with you but this is something I have to do. I'll understand if you can't wait that long for me and decide to move on." he says sadly. Hinatareaches out and cups his face with her hands to make him look at her. "Naruto, don't say that please. I would never leave you. You are my life and I love you with all my heart. We'll be here waiting for you to return." she says as tears run down her face. He nods, then realizes what she had just said. "We?" He realizes she starting to undress again, just like that night at his apartment, and stops her once again.

"Naruto?" she asked confused. He gets a serious look on his face and says "Hinata, what I said before still stands. Now is still to soon for us to be even considering doing this. We can still wait." "But, you're going to be gone for a long time and you said that we won't be able to write to each other. What if something happens while your gone and I'm forced to marry another before you come back. I know it's a danger to both me and the child, but I won't loose you. I'm willing to take the risk."

"Thank you Hinata, But I'm not willing to risk you. Give me a moment to think on this. There has to be away to..." Naruto trailed off as a thought came to mind. He smiled as he thought 'Hmm, why not. It just might work.' He looked at Hinata and said "So, how would you feel about signing a summoning contract Hinata?" She looked at him confused and said "What do you mean Naruto?" "Well, a few month's ago, I made a pact with the toads of Mt. Myobokuzan and can summon them to aid me in battle. They can also be helpful in other things, like delivering messages between people who have signed the contract."

At this, her eyes widened at the meaning of this. "Then, that means we could communicatewith each other and update each other on what is going on and if we need to meet someplace." He nodded and she quickly agreed to do it. He pulled out a special whistle that Jiraiya gave him that would let him know Naruto needed him when used.

15 minutes later, Jiraiya arrives through the window to see the two teens. "You need something Naruto? I was kinda in the middle of some important research." Naruto scowled at the old hermit and yells "About time you got here PervySage, I got something important to talk with you about. Your "research" can wait." Jiraiya was about to yell at the boy about being called a pervert when he finally, really noticed Hinata. A blush came across his face as he said "So Naruto, is this little beauty your girlfriend, hmm?" Hinata blushed nervously as Jiraiya eyed her up.

Naruto was not frilled about what he was seeing, grabbed his water mug, and chucked it at Jiraiya's head. "Keep away from her ya old pervert. Hinata deserves more respect than that." he yells threateningly. Jiraiya apologizes to the girl while thinking 'Dating the daughter of the Hyuga clan's head. Not bad Naruto. You must like living dangerously to be doing that plus you both must be very good at keeping this hidden from everyone if even I haven't heard anything about it."

"Look, I really am sorry. I'm impressed though Naruto, landing Hinata Hyuga as a girlfriend is an amazing feet for any shinobi to do. Plus, she kinda reminds me of my Hikari." He noticed the two looking at him confused, so he decides to explain a little. "Well Naruto, you remember me telling you how I use to chase Tsunade around all the time when I was a genin?" Naruto nods. "Well, I was my generation's version of you, Orochimaru was our Sasuke, Tsunade was our Sakura, and for me personally, Hikari was my own little Hinata. She was always following me in secret and admired me a great deal."

"What happened between the two of you?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya smiled, but it was a sad smile. "Some good things and some bad. I'll tell you both about it someday. But for now, I believe you called me for a reason?"

Naruto and Hinata told him everything and what they wanted to do. After they were done talking, Jiraiya nodded and agreed to help as Hikari would never forgive him if he didn't, plus Minato would want his former master to help and Kushinawould kill him if he didn't help his godson out with his love life. Jiraiyasummoned a toad with the contract. Hinata signed her name in blood as well as put her hand prints on the scroll. The next two hours were spent helping her memorize the hand sighns and getting her chakra usage right for the summoning.

Naruto decided to call Gamakichi so he could help introduce Hinata to her partner. Hinata finally summoned her partner. It was a small, female frog no bigger than Gamakichi with a lavender colored body and a red ribbon in her hair. She looked at Hinata and said "Hello, my name is Shimatio, it's an honor to meet my first partner." Hinata smiles and replies "And I'm Hinata Hyuga. The pleasure is all mine." Just then, Gamakichi hops up to her and says "I can't believe it. Tio is Hinata's partner? Talk about a small world."

Shimatio looked back and saw Gamakich and immediately lept at him. "Kichi, what are you doing here?" she asked as she nuzzled up against him. Kichi explained that he was Naruto's partner and that Naruto was Hinata's boyfriend. This made Tio very happy as she was Kichi'sgirlfriend, this made it like the four of them were destined to be together causing all four to blush. With that over, Naruto and Hinata explained the situation to their partner's who promised to help deliver messages between them and anything else needed in the future. Jiraiya left to give the four some privacy.

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

The night before Naruto was to leave had finally come. During the brief time after Naruto had been released from the hospital, Naruto and Hinata had trained together secretly. Naruto had taught Hinata how to use Shadow clones to help her train and even though she wasn't able to learn the Rasengan, Hinata picked up enough on how the jutsuwas made for her to come up with her own version of it, though it would take a few years to perfect (Rasen-Rotation: Full body chakra sphere thats done in mid air. Combine Rasengan+Rotation=Really Powerful Attack/Defence Move ). Hinata taught Naruto her Protective 8 Trigrams as well a few secretd regarding the gentle fist style.

Hinata had created a shadow clone of herself to send home so no one would know she was at Naruto's. She decided that she would stay over the night so they could have as much time together as the could before he left. Narutogave her a white t-shirt and some boxer's to sleep in while he was wearing nothing but his pajama bottoms and the 1rst necklace. The door to the bathroom opened and Naruto turned to ask "So Hinata, do they....." His question was stopped dead as he looked at Hinata standing at the door, completely naked.

He knew he had to turn away but he couldn't. He just sat their and admired her perfect body while she blushed nervously. Finally, he asked "Hinata, why are you, I mean, I thought we were going to wait until...." She broke in and said nervously "I know and we will wait, but I thought I should give you a.... glimpse...of what you have too....look forward to....when you get back." She was worried that she might have offended him till Naruto stood up and said "I understand. Then it's only fair I do the same for you." He begins to undress as well.

An hour later, the two were dressed in their night closes again and sleeping in his bed. They had done nothing to each other except lookfor a few minutes, memorizing every little detail on each other. They had then redressed and had gone to sleep. Hinata's head was resting on his chest while his arms were rapped protectively around her. It was there last night together for who knows how long, but for the two of them, right now was all that mattered. Soon, the alarm rang out and Hinata was forced to get up and change back into her clothes though she took Naruto'sshirt and boxer's with her to wear as comfort clothes when needed. Naruto reminded her that she could use his place as a get away whenever she needed. They kissed one last time and she left.

Later that morning, Neji reminded Hinata that Naruto was leaving today (not that she needed to be reminded) and to her surprise, her father said she should go as well and see him off. As she ran towards the gate, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe her father and family would be ok with them together. That was something to think about over the next few years. She finally arrived to see Naruto and Jiraiya passing through the gates. As she watched, she thought to herself 'Be safe, my Naruto. I promise I'll become stronger too and when you get back, I'll be here waiting for you and then we'll be together forever.'

She smiled as she watched him walk away. Suddenly he turned back and looked at her. He then raised out is right arm before himself and balled his hand into a fist. She was confused at first, then remembered he did that to Nejiafter she had lost to him with her blood on his hands. He had done it again before he himself fought Neji. It was a sign of his vow to her. Smiling and blushing at the same time, she copied his action's a she also raised her right arm before her and balled her hand into a fist. A new vow was born between them, a vow that would last for all eternity. This was a vow of unending love, devotion, and they will be together again very soon.

He lowered his hand and ran to catch up with Jiraiya. Their thought's where the same. 'One day, everyone will know about us and our love. One day the world will except it. On day, but not today. For now, it will remain between us. This secret.'

"Our Secret"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Man, was this ever long to write (and read). I'm sure this is even longer than Her Sanctuary, which is currently the longest single chapter story I've ever written. Before you move on to review and/or do other thing's a few quick notes.

1. This was originally planned as an M rated story that would have had a lemon occur during the night before Narutoleft with Jiraiya. However, the idea of two 13 year olds having sex kinda scared me off of doing that (well that and people calling me a sick pedophile pervert in any reviews) went into stopping me. But in my defence, if I had done it anyways, my explanation would've been this: If children in the Naruto world that are as young as 6 or 7 can be trained in the art of killing, then the idea of 13 year olds having sex, marrying, and having a family is, in my opinion, justifiable. And since the life of a shinobican be so short, it would make since to do as much as you can with the time you are given.

And the "glimpse of what you have to look forward to" scene might seem to adult for them (and maybe for the T rating) but I've read other T rated stories that mention full frontal nudity. So I figure as long as I don't go into detail about any specific body parts, it should be ok. And as for how and why Naruto and Hinatacould do that, well for me, it's a sign of just how much they truly love and trust each other and that they could be that open witheach other with out feeling any fear or worrying the other might do something inappropriate.

Finally, with the exception of a few parts, I tried to write this in such away as it could be seen as actually happening within the actual canon of the series. Plus, the minor changes I made to scenes that happened in canon such as what Naruto said to Hinata when he told her what he thought of her, I think my version was much sweeter than what was actually said in canon. I mean, what guy would return the complements a girl just gave him by saying she's a weird person, even if he followed it up by saying he likes girls like her. It still felt more insulting to me. Dumb kid needs a brain transplant or something.

Well, that's it for me. To be continued in Our Secret pt.2: Passion (out now) and Our Secret pt.3: Miracles (coming in May).


End file.
